Fearless Championship Wrestling
History FcW, Fearless Championship Wrestling, was originally opened on September 13th, 2000 and had a successful run as a wrestling federation excepting both real and fake characters. Then on December 11th, 2003 the federation had to close it's doors but now in February of 2007 it is prepared to open it's doors once again this time as an all fake wrestling federation. The federation is run by Patrick "Paddy" Coonan, formerly known as John ICE, and Coonan is prepared to take his federation back to the glory that it once achieved. Events *Monday Night Murder Scene - Held every Monday Night in the month, excluding the Monday after a Pay-Per-View *Pay Per Views - Held monthly *Next Pay-Per-View - FcW Ground Zero-May 27th Pay Per View Events January - New Beginnings This Pay Per View is led up to for a total of two months or one month(depending on the size of the roster at the time). It is based on a Lethal Lottery tournament where every male member of the roster(excluding the World Champion) is entered into a random selected tag team tournament. The last four teams(eight men) or two teams(four men), once again depending on the size of the roster, will wind up seeing themselves with a chance to fight for the FcW World Championship. If there are two teams in the finals they will face off in a tag team contest as the opening bout at New Beginnings, the first team to score a pinfall will face in the match directly before the Main Event, winner becoming the Number One Contender to the World Championship. If there are four teams remaining all four teams will face in an Elimination Style Four Corner Tag Match, were the final two teams in which a member was not pinned, submitted, counted out or disqualified will face off the match before the main event in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match, winner becoming the Number One Contender. The winner of this tournament will receive an FcW World Championship Match at St. Valentine's Day Massacre, and(assuming he is still with the federation), will also be apart of the Fearless Match at The Dearly Departed. February - St. Valentine's Day Massacre This Pay Per View follows the generic theme of Prohibition era Chicago and is also held every year in Chicago, Illinois. The winner of the New Beginnings Tournament, the current number one contender, will face off against the Fearless Championship Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion. March - Civil War The Cold War Pay Per View is based not only on who has the greater amount of skill in the ring, but, also who is the greater strategist. The main event between the World Champion and a pre-determined number one contender, takes place in a War Tactics Match(click for description). The overall theme of this Pay Per View is a battle zone in a war. April - The Dearly Departed This is our version of WWE's "Wrestle Mania". The main event of this match up is the most dangerous match in wrestling, the Fearless Match(click for description). The combatants are the FcW World Heavyweight Champion, the winner of the Race Against Time Battle Royal(July), The Crown Tournament(October) and The New Beginnings Tournament(January). {In the event that one of those three winners are no longer with the federation, the slot in the match would go to the runner-up of the match, if the runner-up is no longer with the fed either the staff will choose a replacement through a contendership match}. The overall theme for The Dearly Departed is a cemetary/funeral May - Ground Zero At the Ground Zero Pay-Per-View the main attraction of the night is always the FcW World Heavyweight Champion defending his championship in a Doom's Day Match against five other FcW Superstars. These five pre-determined World Championship Contenders will be decided in between The Dearly Departed and Ground Zero in a series of Triple Threat Mathces. June - Sinful Means The overall theme for the FcW's June Pay-Per-View event, Sinful Means, is hell itself. The FcW World Heavyweight Championship will be defended by the World Champion and the number one contender in a Highway to Hell Match July - Race Against Time Race Against Time is our version of WWE's "Royal Rumble". The main event is a battle royal in the same fashion as the Royal Rumble, only it can hold up to forty male competitors(depending on the size of the roster). The last man remaining in the ring, after the rest of the roster has been put over the top rope, will become the number one contender to the World Championship and will have earned himself a title shot at the August PPV, as well as cement them into the main event at our biggest Pay Per View, the next year's Dearly Departed. August - Kingdom Come September - Conspiracy Theory At this event there will be a unique form of number one contendership match which will feature six men all vying for one World Championship title shot, called the Conspiracy Theory Match. October - The Crown Our version of the King of the Ring Tournament. The Tournament will begin at the beginning of the month with sixteen competitors. After the first Murder Scene in between the September PPV and The Crown the tournament will be down to eight and the Murder Scene after that the tournament will be down to the final four. These final four men will compete at the Pay-Per-View in the first two match ups of the evening. The two winners will advance to the finals and face off against one another right before the World Championship Match of the evening. The winner of this tournament will gain a World Championship Title Match at Vote or Die and will also be entered into the main event at The Dearly Departed, assuming they are still part of the federation. The overall theme for The Crown is royalty. November - Vote or Die This is the night that the fans choose two matches in their entirety. The fans are able to vote for whom receives a shot at the FcW World Heavyweight Championship at this Pay-Per-View, basically doing away with all number one contenders for the night. The fans will also be allowed to vote for what type of match up these two men will compete in for the World Championship, could be anything from a Standard Match to a Hell in a Cell to an Inferno Match, etc. As long as it is not a match up that is only used as specific pay per views(Dooms Day Match, Fearless Match, Highway to Hell Match, War Tactics Match, etc.). The fans will also be able to vote two men into any specific match they would like, winner gaining a World Championship Match in December. December - Nightmare of Christmas At Nightmare of Christmas the winner of the Vote or Die number one contender match will have his shot at the FcW World Heavyweight Championship in an All Out War Match, which was created by Anarchy. Also six men will compete for a World Championship match in January at New Beginnings in an Elimination Chamber. Staff *President - Patrick "Paddy" Coonan *Vice President - Tommy Shilly *Graphics Designer - Caz Armour Male Roster *Aaron James *Bloodstayne *Brax Wayward *Caz Armour *Christopher "Trigger" Cavanagh *Colt "The 45" Sykes *Corey Bayne *Daniel *"The Package" Drake Styles *Enigma *Flex Moore *"Death Proof" Hayden Cain *"The Icon" Jared McCallister *"King of Kings" John Cavanagh *"The Celtic Warrior" Kevin Conner *"The Undergound Sensation" Kyle Radical *Madd Dawg *Omerta *Prozac *Ritalin *Scott "The Hammer" Jameson *The Seraph *Terry "Bam Bam" Williams Female Roster *Brooke McQueen *Emily DeSade *Miss C *Sevrena *Stella *Beth Waltham *Nikki Law Alumni *Deamon Cohln *Anarchy Tag Team Roster *Erin Go Bragh - Christopher "Trigger" Cavanagh & "King of Kings" John Cavanagh *The Meds - Prozac and Ritalin *Detroit's Pride - Corey Bayne and Hayden Cain *2 Xtreme - Enigma and Madd Dawg Stables * The Coalition - "King of Kings" John Cavanagh, Christopher "Trigger" Cavanagh, Brooke McQueen, "The Package" Drake Styles, Emily DeSade, and Caz Armour * Zion Compromise - The Seraph, Madd Dawg and Enigma Championships *FcW World Heavyweight Championship - "King of Kings" John Cavanagh *FcW Intercontinental Championship - Vacant *FcW World Cruiserweight Championship - Christopher "Trigger" Cavanagh *FcW World Television Championship - Colt "The 45" Sykes *FcW Extreme Championship - Prozac *FcW World Women's Championship - Sevrena *FcW World Tag Team Championship - Vacant Non-federation Championships Recognized *King of Ultraviolence Championship - Vacant(Tournament Pending) External Links *FcW - Fearless.Championship.Wrestling - The Resurrection Category:Active federations Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2007 Category:Federations formed in 2000